Undead Again
by CherrySin
Summary: They say that tragedy always brings people together... But will this old adage hold true when it comes to the supernatural creatures of Forks, Washington? Rating for language, violence and probable future lemons. NOT A SLASH FIC!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. They and most of the characters I'll be using belong to their respective creators.**

**BEFORE YOU START YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT:**

**1. This is pre-twilight for…uh, Twilight and very early season 8 for Supernatural...for now anyways.**

**2. There will be elements/characters used both from the show and the film saga (in due time), but I don't think I'll be following either of the two too closely since this story will be quite AU-ish.**

**3. Pairings - don't know what I'm gonna do when it comes to the Winchester bros just yet, so I guess I am open to suggestions. As for the Twilight gang though, the pairings will be as follows: Esme/Carlisle, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Edward, Peter/Charlotte and I'm thinking Jasper/Bella… (Just 'cause I like him way more than that possessive, overprotective, control-freak of a perpetual teenager Ed-head).**

**4. In this story, the Alpha of the La Push shifters is Ephraim Black, who – because of certain events that took place in the past – decided to keep shifting, thus stopping the aging process. Now, I know that at least some of you might find this highly confusing but all I can say is: bear with me. All will be explained in time.**

**5. Sorry to disappoint but Edward and/or Alice won't be evil in this story.**

* * *

_**La Push, Washington: Quileute Reservation – Present Day**_

* * *

''Alright, Carlisle. You do that and we'll talk again soon, dear friend.'' Snapping his cell phone closed, the current Chief of the Quileute Tribe and the Alpha of the La Push shifters pack sighed.

''Was it one of the Cullen leeches again?'', demanded the young man from behind him, his voice dripping with hatred.

Ephraim whirled around, meeting the angry stare of his great grandson – Jacob Black – head on.

''Well..?'', demanded the angry young man.

''Jacob…'', Ephraim started, sounding exasperated.

''No gramps! I've had enough! Those leeches are our natural enemy and…you…the great Chief Black, are friends with them! What is the matter with you?! Have you lost your mind?''

''The Cullens pose no threat to our people or the people of Forks. They are animal drinkers and…''

''Yeah, yeah…'', Jacob interrupted, his ire rising.

''Jacob…'', Ephraim growled out warningly.

''Why are you so defensive of them?! We shoulda ripped them to pieces a long time ago!''

''These leeches, as you call them, saved my…'', the Alpha started to explain only to, once again, be interrupted by Jacob, his eyes sparkling with hatred in the light of the bonfire they both were standing by.

''I know alright!'', he shouted, his hands balling up into fists, ''…I've heard the stupid story a million times over! The leeches saved your wife and son from other leeches way back in the day. You felt grateful and agreed to sign the damn treaty that stops us – me – from ripping their damn throats out every time I smell them out in the woods, and been bff's-in-league with the damned blood suckers since!''

Ephraim scoffed at the young wolf's blatant disrespect before replying: ''that may be so. And I fully understand that your recent first transformation is still making it hard for you to control yourself and the anger that comes with it.''

The Alpha of the pack met Jacobs intense gaze,''… however, I am your great grandfather, your Chief and Alpha and the aforementioned…slight, if you will, does not give you the right to disrespect me in such a manner, boy!''

Jake averted his eyes from his grandfather's face, choosing instead to stare at the dancing flames as guilt flooded him.

Swallowing down the rest of the anger filled retort, Ephraim sighed and motioned towards the fire pit and the rest of the pack who were idly sitting around it watching, waiting for the argument that had ensued after Carlisle Cullen's phone call to blow over.

''Let's sit…'', he suggested as he slowly turned around and headed back to his seat.

Jacob sighed but followed him none-the-less.

Once both men had settled back into their respective seats, Ephraim spoke: ''…now, Jacob. I know you are angry and confused…'', he looked at the faces of the other members gathered round the bonfire, ''…I know that all of you are confused. Have been for some time now.''

''I don't want to sound disrespectful but…'', Ephraim turned towards the owner of the soft voice of Leah Clearwater, the only female in the Quileute tribe to shift…ever…that he knew of. He smiled at her encouragingly and she continued: ''…but why are you friends with the lee-…um…the Cullens, Chief?''

The Alpha heaved a heavy sigh, suddenly looking so very tired. ''I guess…'', he started slowly, as though unsure how he should phrase his answer, ''…I should tell you all the rest of the story to help you understand how my and Carlisle's friendship came to be…''

Jacob's eyes immediately shot to his Alpha's face, ''…you mean to tell me that there is more to it than …_them…_having saved your wife and son?''

Ephraim nodded his head as the rest of the pack exchanged weary glances.

''As you all know, I met Carlisle the day he and his family saved my wife and son'', he sighed, ''…and I did feel grateful for what they did…after all, they were supposed to be our greatest enemy and yet…they went out of their way to save them'', he looked at the now eager faces of the pack members who were waiting patiently for him to continue.

''And yes, Jacob. You are right. I did feel grateful, so very grateful…and that gratefulness was what had me agreeing to sign the treaty with them. I guess you could say that having seen Carlisle work so hard to save my son when one of the other vampires had bitten him made me re-think the whole mortal enemies aspect…'', this revelation earned a few quiet gasps.

''You never told us that your son was bitten, Chief…'', Sam Uley, the current second-in-command murmured.

Ephraim gave him a weak smile. ''Yes Sam, he was. Carlisle, with my permission, sucked the venom out…never so much as wincing while doing it. He is a vampire and yet, he didn't drink so much as one drop of my boy's blood, because he was – and still is – might I add, so firmly set in his ways of never consuming human blood. But alas, that wasn't what made us such close friends…''

''Grandpa…'', Jacob started gently, his voice wavering with emotion.

The older man smiled at him gently. ''Let me finish, my boy…''

Jake nodded his head in agreement.

''I guess you could say it was caused by the events that unfolded about a week or two after we signed the treaty…when I finally saw just how strong a family, not just a coven of vampires, but a family – a united front – they were…'', here his voice quieted down to a bare whisper but every pack member heard him just fine, ''…a family as strong as the one I was born into…''

Ephraim's eyes seemed to cloud over with memories of so long ago as he started: ''it was early spring of the year 1937…''

* * *

_**Treaty Line: Forks, Washington – 1937**_

* * *

_As Ephraim stood waiting on his side of the treaty line, flanked by Harold Clearwater and Levi Uley – his second-in-command of the time – for the slowly approaching figure of Carlisle Cullen, his lips stretched into a friendly smile._

''_Carlisle…'', he greeted as the vampire physician stopped just a few steps away from him._

''_Ephraim…'', the patriarch of the Cullen family greeted back, a little smile stretching his lips too. ''How is your son doing? I take it he is well? If not, I could always take another look at him, all you have to do is say the word…''._

_The Alpha of the three-man pack nodded his head in agreement at Carlisle's offer before answering: ''…he is doing quite well, thank you. I believe he will recover just fine…although, if any complications should arise, I will be sure to call on you for help.''_

_Carlisle smiled at this._

''_Though, before we start on why you called for a meeting, may I ask who you brought with you here today..?'', Ephraim inquired curiously as his gaze kept wondering to the two young men flanking the Doctor._

''_But of course…'', Carlisle answered. ''..This is Edward'', he said, turning his head the slightest bit to the right, ''…and Emmett'', he added as he nodded towards the other boy. ''…My sons.''_

''_I see…'', Ephraim nodded his head once then pointed to the two men standing at his sides: ''Harold Clearwater and my second-in-command, Levi Uley…''_

_All three vampires nodded their heads at the two men in a neutral greeting and the two wolves returned their gesture._

''_Now then…onto business, shall we?'', Ephraim asked._

''_Yes'', Carlisle agreed, ''…the reason why I called for a meeting is quite simple, really. There are two vampires…old friends of the family, who are on their way here to visit us.''_

''_I don't see how this warranted a meeting…'', Harold grumbled irately._

_The Cullen family leader sighed. ''Well…the thing is…they are human drinkers.''_

_The two lower-ranking wolves growled as soon as the sentence left Carlisle's lips but Ephraim, seeing that the lead vampire wasn't done explaining, glared at his comrades, silencing them on the spot before requesting Carlisle to continue._

''_As I've already mentioned, they are old friends of my family and while they are human drinkers, I give you my word that I will personally make sure they feed only off of animals while here.''_

_Ephraim thought for a minute. ''What are their names?''_

''_Peter and Charlotte Whitlock'', Carlisle answered without missing a beat._

_The Alpha sighed. ''As long as they don't feed on humans, I don't see any problems with their coming here.''_

_Carlisle smiled. ''Thank you, Ephraim.''_

_Ephraim nodded: ''…is that all or do you have something else to dis-'', he cut himself off when suddenly, Carlisle's head snapped to the right, his shoulders tensing._

''_Doctor Cullen..?'', The Chief of the Quileute tribe inquired, his heartbeat starting to rise when he noticed one of the boy's, Edward's – he was sure, eyes widen in horror as he quietly uttered: ''…father.''_

''_Edward?'', the Doctor asked, sounding on edge. ''What is happening?''_

''_Esme and Rose…they're'', he started but Carlisle didn't wait for him to finish as he took off at speeds that were hard even for the wolves to comprehend, running – or more like flying, in the direction of the road that lead into the town of Forks, the two boys now straining to catch up with him._

_Momentarily stunned, the Quileute wolves stayed behind, watching the retreating figures of the Cullen Coven._

''_What just happened?'', asked Levi, his confusion clear as day._

''_I don't know but, judging by the looks of it…nothing good'', answered Ephraim before he shifted into wolf form, his two friends following his example a few seconds later._

''_**What do we do now?''**, Harold asked through the mental link that connected the three friends each time they shifted._

_Bending his massive head down towards the ground, Ephraim sniffed it, trying to pick up on the Cullen's scents as a gentle breeze ruffled his thick, russet fur._

''_**We follow the Cullens…''**, he answered as he locked onto Carlisle's scent._

''_**Why?''**, asked Levi._

''_**Because…whatever has gotten Carlisle this scared can't possibly mean anything good for our tribe's people or the pale-faces of Forks…''**_

_Levi and Harold turned to look at each other, comprehension at Ephraim's words clear in their eyes. Nodding at one another, the two friends turned to their leader: __**''Lead the way…''**, they both uttered at the same time._

_Ephraim nodded his head before he took off running, his pack members running beside him._

* * *

**A/N: So…that's it for now. I realize this chapter is on the short side but I really want to keep you guessing as to what is gonna happen next. I'll get to work on the next chapter as soon as I can but, in the meantime, leave me so love, k?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. They and most of the characters I'll be using belong to their respective creators. **

**P.S. – Text in bold & italics is for when the wolves are communicating via pack mind-link.**

* * *

_**Forks, Washington – 1937**_

* * *

''_**What's wrong Chief?''**,__ asked Harold when Ephraim suddenly stopped._

''_**I lost Carlisle's scent…''**, __he answered, sounding perplexed._

''_**Lost it?''**, __inquired Levi not bothering to hide his surprise._

''_**Yes''**, __Ephraim replied__,** ''…I just don't understand. I'd locked in on it.'' **__He sniffed the ground again, trying to find any of the Cullen's scents when Harold, who was just off to Ephraim's right, growled lowly. __**''I smell leeches!''**_

_The Alpha of the three-wolf pack raised his head, his intense gaze fixed on his friend: __**''Harold…''**,__ he started, intent on chastising the lower-ranking wolf._

''_**I don't mean the Cullen's, Chief. I smell leeches. There are multiple scents and I don't recognize any of them''**, __the wolf in question interrupted while turning to look at his Alpha. _

_Ephraim was quiet for a second as he considered the possibilities. __**''I've lost Carlisle's scent…''**, __he began as he trotted over to Harold then quickly lowered his head to the ground. Inhaling deeply, Chief Black frowned, then continued: __**''…these unknown vampire scents are covering those of the Cullen's so we might as well f-''**, __he stiffened, cutting himself off mid-sentence as all three of them heard a twig snap not too far behind them._

_Whirling around they saw a fast approaching figure of a young, dark haired vampire girl that Levi thought looked a lot like a pixie come straight out of one of the children's books he read to his own kids before bed time._

_The pretty yet tiny girl sprinted past them at an incredible speed, giving the wolves but a fraction-of-a-second to see that her fear-filled eyes were a beautiful golden shade and not red._

''_**A Cullen''**, __Ephraim whispered before starting after her, his two comrades right behind him. _

_Trying to catch up with the unbelievably fast female vampire, the three young wolves pushed themselves to their limits and beyond as they ran through the dense woods, leaving deep paw prints in the perpetually rain dampened forest floor as they raced after the frantic-looking Cullen girl. _

''_**I gotta give it to you straight Chief – for such a tiny thing, that elf-girl is sure fast as hell''**, __quipped Levi as the young vampire in question made her way out of the woods and onto the main road leading into the town of Forks, temporarily disappearing from the wolves sight. _

_Even if all three of them felt really uneasy about what was going to greet them once they made their own way out of the woods, Ephraim and Harold still chuckled internally at their friend's little joke. _

''_**Yes…''**,__agreed Harold with a little, timid sigh: __**''…I do wonder though what's going on…hey, do you smell that?''**,__he asked suddenly._

''_**Yeah. Blood-suckers, a lot of them and…do I smell smoke?''**,__answered Levi with a question of his own._

''_**Definitely smoke…''**,__Ephraim agreed pushing himself even harder as the smell of smoke intensified the closer they got to the place it seemed to be emanating from._

''_**Almost there''**, __Levi grumbled while trying to keep up with his Alpha who was, by far, the fastest of the three. _

''_**Come on, faster!''**, __Ephraim growled, urging his fellow pack mates once again to go faster as they whizzed past the trees that were finally beginning to thin out and the wolves now could see very clearly the two fires burning so strong on each side of the road that the flames seemed to be licking at the sky itself. _

_With a couple of huge leaps and bounds, the La Push pack finally emerged onto the road, yet the sight they were greeted with upon that made them freeze in their tracks. _

_There, not a hundred or so feet away from them were the Cullen's – surrounded by a hoard of feral-looking, red-eyed vampires who clearly had them outnumbered. _

_Being the first one to snap out of the shock induced daze, Ephraim looked around, his eyes searching for the familiar face of the vampire who had saved his son and wife not two weeks earlier._

''_**There's Carlisle''**, __he said, nodding his head towards the good doctor who was standing in front of two stunningly beautiful female vampires: Rose and Esme, he surmised, remembering the two names the Edward boy had mentioned just before Carlisle took off running – obviously trying to keep them safe from the slowly approaching intruders._

_Speaking of Edward, the young copper-haired boy, an extremely concentrated – almost pained expression on his face – and the little pixie girl who had, in a way, led the pack out of the woods, where standing together just a couple of steps to Carlisle's right._

_Slightly in front of them stood two other males: Emmett – the young man who was, according to Levi, built like a brick out-house and another blond young man Ephraim hadn't met before._

_Levi and Harold followed their Alpha's nod just in time to see and hear Carlisle snarl ferociously at a couple of red-eyed vampires who were, quite blatantly, dismissing his obvious warning to stop and stay away._

''_**What do we do?''**,__asked Harold as Carlisle snarled once more and the little army of trespassers rushed the Cullen family. _

''_**We fight''**, __answered Ephraim with steely conviction. Then, sparing a quick glance at his two friends, he nodded and rushed the enemy from behind, hoping to catch at least a few of them by surprise, Harold and Levi right alongside him. _

_As the Alpha of the shape-shifter's pack jumped an unsuspecting new-born vampire from behind, his teeth sinking into the juncture of the young one's neck and shoulder, he ripped its head off without any hesitation whatsoever then quickly pinned down another, his massive paws digging into the marble-like skin with relative ease. _

''_**Here…''**,__Harold growled out, setting one of his own massive, heavy paws on the vampires chest to help hold him in place before sinking his teeth into the screeching creatures arm, then giving a mighty pull – the appendage came off with a loud, metallic shrieking sound that made all three wolves wince momentarily. Then the noise was gone and Ephraim, once more led on by pure instinct, bit down in to the crook of the red-eyed vampire's neck, tearing the head off. _

_Turning his head away from his kill, the Alpha spared Harold a quick glance as out of the very corner of his eye he saw Levi in the middle of the fray, ripping yet another blood-sucker to pieces: __**''…go help the Cullen's, I'll be fine back here…''**_

_Harold Clearwater nodded his head and quickly weaved his way through the hoard of new-born's, growling and sinking his teeth into any vampire standing in his way that wasn't a golden-eyed animal drinker. He reached the front line of the fight just in time to rip into another cold-one who almost got to the tiny, pixie-like girl. _

_Grateful, she threw a quick thanks over her shoulder before rushing off to re-join the copper-haired boy who was swift-as-a-squirrel when it came to disposing of his opponents, seemingly knowing what their next move would be before they themselves did._

_Huffing lightly, Harold launched himself at the next vampire, sinking his teeth deeply into its throat while his eyes searched out Ephraim. Seeing the Alpha about to rip into a fierce, scarred Hispanic male vamp, he returned his gaze to the red-eyed new-born trying desperately to free itself. Not having any of it, he bit down hard, separating the head from the body before kicking it aside with a hind leg._

_As Ephraim prepared to sink his teeth and paws into the big vamp male that could have easily given Emmett Cullen a run for his money when it came to size, a pained yelp from one of his pack mates distracted him. Quickly whirling around and towards the sound, the Alpha of the Quileute shape-shifter's pack saw Levi Uley being crushed by a raven-haired female cold-one who didn't look a day older than 16, her arms wrapped tightly around his rib cage, applying more and more pressure with each passing second. _

_About ready to run and help him out, he couldn't help but curse at himself when he realized that the second he let himself get distracted by his friends distressed yelp, he'd gotten himself surrounded, for the lack of a better word. Letting loose a deep, warning growl Ephraim turned in a slow circle, keeping the four vampires – led by the same scarred Hispanic male from earlier, of course – closing in on him, within sight. _

_As soon as the Alpha's eyes were off of him and on one of the other vampires trying to keep him trapped in the tightening circle, the big vamp-mountain pounced…only to be knocked down by Emmett who came barreling through the other red-eyed blood-suckers like a professional line-backer, pretty much flattening them out. _

_The youngest Cullen member, or the baby-vamp, as the family so affectionately refer to him, gripped the scarred vampires arm, tugging with all his might. And Emmett, who happened to still be in possession of his brute-like new-born strength even though that phase has long since passed, ended up ripping off not only the Hispanic males arm but the whole shoulder blade too. _

_The injured vampire screeched like a siren, making Emmett wish he could turn his extra sensitive hearing off on demand. Not like that was gonna happen anytime soon so, wanting to end the torture being inflicted on his ears he didn't hesitate in ripping the newbies head off._

_Seeing just how close he came to biting the proverbial bullet, Ephraim took a deep breath, nodded his thanks to the Cullen boy and turned towards Levi, fully prepared to come to his friends assistance now that he wasn't surrounded anymore, though he only ended up sighing in relief when he saw that the unknown blond Cullen boy had already come to his rescue. The Alpha watched on intently as, Jasper apparently, first tore the young female vampire away then proceeded to rip her apart faster than any of the others. _

_Turning away, Ephraim surveyed the battle zone with a weary sigh, almost expecting one of the blood-crazed new-born's to jump at him at any second. However, he found himself overtaken with the feeling of surprise when he realized that most of the intruding vampires where lying in pieces or sizzling away in one of the two purple-plumed fires still going strong on either side of the road. _

_Barely restraining himself from smiling, Chief Black glanced over his massive shoulder just in time to see Carlisle rip apart one of the several remaining red-eyed baby-vamps when he, just like the others before him, ignoring the much older vampires warning growls came too close to him and the two females he was guarding. _

_Just then another vampire gunned it for Carlisle but Harold jumped in his way, stopping the newbie in his tracks before swiftly sinking his teeth into its neck. Of course, nothing is as easy as that and so; Ephraim wasn't even slightly surprised when a female cold-one, screaming like a banshee, came to her apparent mates rescue. Deciding that the fight was turning quite uneven, the Alpha ran to his pack mate's help only to freeze in his tracks when the aforementioned…woman…kicked Harold - her hard-as-marble foot connecting painfully with his sternum. A loud crack was heard before Harold went sailing through the air like a missile, hitting the patriarch of the Cullen family. _

_ The wolf and the vampire__ hit the ground with a thunderous crash before rolling down a steep ravine into the tree line in a tangle of marble limbs and a ball of grey fur._

_The caramel-haired beauty, Esme – Carlisle's mate – Ephraim guessed, gasped in horror before running off after them both, leaving the other female – a slightly younger blonde girl – completely and utterly unprotected. _

_Before anyone could notice and before Chief Black could so much as take a step towards the clearly shaken girl in order to keep her at least somewhat safe until her father-figure recovered enough from the hit he'd just taken, a couple of fairly well built new-born vampire males headed her way. _

_Rose, if he remembered correctly, panicked and as if materializing out of thin air, the blond man – Jasper – growled loudly, menacingly and then the two younger vampires, as if suddenly paralyzed, dropped down to their knees, whaling in agony. _

_Seeing as though the girl was safe now that her brother had stepped in to defend her, Ephraim turned around and ran off to help Levi who was busy chasing a new-born that proved to be much faster than the rest. And that was probably the worst mistake he - Chief Ephraim Black - had ever made, for no longer than thirty seconds later, a loud metallic screeching filled the battle zone, followed closely by a heart-wrenching scream. _

_Whirling around faster than even he thought possible, Ephraim was just in time to see a very pretty, young Hispanic woman with curly black hair hold up the severed head of Jasper Cullen._

''_If I can't have you, mi amor, then no one will…'', she murmured gently before tossing it into the flames._

_And then, everything __just…stopped._

* * *

**A/N: I tried. I tried so hard to make this chapter at least semi-decent so please lemme know how you feel about it. **

**Oh and uh, before you chew my ass out for not having Rose joining the fight or for the wolves uncanny...lack of skill, bear in mind the fact that the year right now is 1937. Which means the wolves are no more than...well, cubs really. And as for Rose, she's been a vampire for 4 years so far and considering the circumstances that lead to her change, I say it's totally comprehensible that she can't fight just yet as I imagine it isn't easy to forget or move on from such a thing, much less trust someone enough to teach you something, even if it is self-defense. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. They and most of the characters I'll be using belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

_**Forks, Washington – 1937**_

* * *

_The pretty Hispanic woman wheeled around and ran out of there at top speeds as the deadly silence encompassing the battle zone was shattered by a loud, angry roar. _

_Turning towards the sound, Ephraim saw the patriarch of the Cullen family –his once crisp white shirt now torn and covered equally by mud, blood and venom – who having made his way back up the steep ravine was holding up a semi-conscious, buck-ass naked Harold. _

_The Alpha of the La Push shifters looked at his second-in-command and without any further ado, Levi Uley shifted back to his human form._

''_I've got him, Chief…'', he uttered quietly as he, naked as the day he was born, rushed to his injured pack mate's aid. _

_Ephraim sighed in relief when he saw Levi wrap Harold's arm around his own shoulder before the two lower-ranking wolfs started the slow trek back towards the Quileute Reservation. _

_Having safely handed the injured man over, Carlisle rushed over to Rosalie who was sitting in the middle of the road, dry-sobbing for her fallen brother. _

_Chief Black could do nothing but watch as the vampire doctor slowly got down onto his knees, kneeling next to what remained of his son and his first daughter who was becoming more and more hysterical with every minute. _

_He could do nothing more but work on swallowing down the lump that had formed at the back of his throat as he watched the ever collected and composed man choke back an anguished sob at the loss of one of his own as he gently brushed a hand down the lifeless young man's plaid shirt covered shoulder. _

_Then just as slowly, Carlisle got back up and veered around – his face contorted with anger and grief – his eyes scanning the battlefield. A low pained whimper coming from one of the two males the young late Cullen boy had incapacitated just moments ago caught his attention and the leader of the animal-drinking vampire coven, upon seeing them, hissed. _

_Rushing to their side before anyone could so much as think of stopping him, the good doctor made a tight fist and landed a solid punch to one of the still recovering red-eyed new-born's right cheek. The aforementioned cold-one's head snapped back from the force of the impact as someone gasped at the usually placid vampire physician's show of violence. _

_Carlisle's target let loose an inhuman keening sound before suddenly falling completely and utterly silent as it froze in its spot on the road._

_The next thing Ephraim knew, the new-born intruders stony face broke out into fine, spider web-like lines and a few seconds later a low cracking sound could be heard as the young blood suckers face started collapsing in on itself, before the whole head simply shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. _

_As the now headless cold-one's body fell to the ground with a soft thump, the second male's eyes widened fearfully. However, before the young vampire could get back on his feet and make a run for his life, Carlisle bit down into its neck, savagely ripping out a big chunk of stone-like flesh. _

_His face set in a firm mask of determination, the leader of the Cullen clan spat the piece out, frowning momentarily as if the said piece had somehow offended him and faster than Ephraim had seen him move before, the vampire who not so long ago had saved his son and wife kicked his obvious target's head clean off, ending the much younger cold-one's suffering with a satisfied roar that encouraged his two remaining sons to restart the hostilities with the few remaining red-eyed intruders. _

_Still shocked at the compassionate vampire's capability for such violence, the Alpha of the La Push shifter's pack failed to notice the fast approaching new-born Levi was so busy chasing around earlier on. Just as it was about to pounce on Ephraim, the copper-haired Cullen boy – Edward – gripped the speedster's upper left arm, pulling him back forcefully and the __younger cold-one yelped loudly in obvious surprise. _

_Shaking his massive head, Ephraim forced himself to snap out of his daze and as the golden-eyed vampire threw his opponent onto the ground, Chief Black growled and jumped onto him, pinning him down with his massive paws before he ripped into the red-eyed new-born's throat. As its head separated from its body, Ephraim looked up at Edward before nodding his head in thanks._

_The young Cullen boy nodded back in understanding before he turned around and rushed off towards the tiny pixie-like girl who was standing beside her hysterical sister, her face void of any emotion and eyes unfocused, seemingly staring off into space. _

_Naturally, the girl's strange behavior ignited Ephraim's curiosity but the leading wolf knew now was not the right time to ponder the possibilities. _

_Casting a quick look around, he searched out his next target and just as he was about to jump the vicious female cold-one who was snarling at him menacingly, venom dribbling down her chin, he froze for less than a fraction-of-a-second later his target was being tackled to the ground by a scarred, red-eyed male vampire Ephraim hadn't seen before. _

_The two of them rolled on the ground, snarling and snapping their venom coated teeth at each other, both trying to gain the upper hand over their opponent although Chief Black was almost certain the male was merely playing with the enraged female before he went in for the kill._

_The female, however, seemed to understand that the obviously more experienced male was only toying with her so Ephraim wasn't all that surprised when she, apparently having had decided to play dirty to win the fight, kicked her opponent between his legs._

_Caught by surprise, the male cold-one howled in pain, one hand clutching his jewels. _

_The new-born female, albeit still pinned underneath the older male, used this to her advantage and reared her head back in her search of the best spot to sink her teeth into his throat. However, she never got the chance to execute that particular plan of hers as a blonde female vampire came to her obvious companions rescue by stepping onto her neck, her booted foot pressing into the marble-like flesh with unimaginable force. _

_The still pinned female's skin started to crack under the pressure and in the next second or two her head separated from her body with a loud metallic screech. _

_Having finally recovered from the hit he'd taken, the male vampire half-growled half-whined at the blonde female: ''dammit Char! You just had to ruin ma fun, didn't ya?''_

_The female scoffed and rolled her ruby-red eyes in annoyance as she kicked away the head of the female she just ended before answering: ''…this is not the time for games, Peter!''_

_Realizing these two were the human-drinking vampires Carlisle had said were on their way to Forks before all hell broke loose, Ephraim shook his head as the two continued to banter back and forth, obviously oblivious to the fighting that was slowly but surely coming to an end. _

_Irritated, he growled loudly and the two bickering vampires stopped their tirades, both turning to look at the huge russet wolf. _

_He huffed at the two before his massive form started to shake and tremble as he shifted back into a human. _

''_Are you two done now?'', he asked gruffly as his eyes traveled from the male to the female and back. _

_The male – Peter – grinned widely: ''…ya must be one of the Quileute's Carlisle's warned us about…'', before extending his hand out for a shake, ''…Peter Whitlock.''_

_The Alpha looked at the hand for a second, frowning before he clasped it with his own: ''…Chief Ephraim Black.''_

''_Well Chief, it's a pleasure to meet ya…'', said Peter before he nodded his head slightly towards his blonde companion, ''…and this is ma mate an' wife Charlotte. Hey babe, come say he-'', he started, reaching for her hand but cut himself off when the young woman tightly wrapped her hand around his wrist with a whispered: ''…Pete…''_

_He turned to face her, but she was looking at something behind him. ''What is it?'', he asked as he slowly turned around. The first thing that caught his eye were the Cullen's, clustering around a lifeless form lying on the road at their feet. _

_At first he was confused but then his eyes widened with the sudden feeling of utter panic when he recognized the still form of his brother and sire. _

''_No…'', he whispered hoarsely, his throat restricting under the onslaught of overwhelming emotions. ''No, no, no, no! It can't be…'', he muttered under his breath as he hastily shook off Charlotte's hand and started towards the band of animal-drinking vampires, his chest heaving painfully as he tried to suck in unneeded air into his lungs._

_His mind whirling a million miles a millisecond, Peter flashed over to the vegetarian cold-ones, stopping but a foot away from the fallen man he'd grown to call a brother. _

''_No, please…'', he whispered, shaking his head in disbelief as venom tears that would never fall gathered in his eyes, clouding his perfect vision. _

''_Pete…'', someone whimpered from beside him, and he thought it was his sweet Charlotte but he couldn't be sure. A comforting hand landed gently on his shoulder but it might have as well weighed a ton for it was all it took for him to succumb to gravity as he fell down to his knees, his shoulders shaking as he dry-sobbed at the loss of the only other person besides his mate he considered family. _

''_Pete, baby…'', Charlotte whispered again but to no avail; her mate was too distraught for her words to register. She choked back her own pained sobs, knowing that at least one of them had to stay clear-minded as possible in such a situation. _

_Taking a deep breath, she looked around at the others and her long non-beating heart throbbed in her chest at the sight of all the heartbroken faces: Edward held Alice who seemed to be in early stages of catatonia, Esme was sobbing tearlessly into Emmett's chest while Carlisle tried to pry a hysterical Rosalie off of Jasper's remains…even the shape-shifting Quileute wolf seemed to be having trouble staying apathetic, which she found understanding, in a way…after all, vampires were supposed to be his enemy, and yet here he was…_

_She swallowed down the whimper of utter helplessness that was begging to be let loose as she once again glanced at her and Peter's lifeless sire, choosing instead to concentrate on someone else. That someone else turned out to be one Rosalie Hale who was growing more and more unstable with each passing second – screaming and sobbing inconsolably as her delicate hands fisted roughly into the material of Jasper's plaid button-down shirt. _

''_Carlisle…'', Emmett whispered quietly, his golden eyes pleading with his father figure to help his mate. _

_The vampire physician looked at his youngest son for a second before nodding. Steeling himself for what he was about to do, the Cullen coven's leader sucked in a sharp breath. Flashing over to stand behind Rose in vampire speed, he settled one hand on the girls left shoulder, squeezing gently for a second before his right quickly grasped her chin and twisted her head sharply sideways. _

_Emmett winced at the sound of his mate's breaking neck, squeezing Esme's hand as a quiet whimper fell from his lips. Esme, the matriarch of the Cullen family squeezed back, trying to offer her son as much comfort as she possibly could. _

_Carlisle caught the now limp form of his first daughter in his arms as the girl finally fell silent. _

_Charlotte sighed, feeling somewhat relieved that at least one of them could be blissfully unaware of their surroundings, their pain…even if only for a little while._

_As she watched the good doctor hand the…unconscious...vampire over to her mate, a thought made its way into the forefront of her mind and she simply couldn't help herself, she had to ask. ''Wh-'', she started but stopped when her voice caught in her throat. Clearing it, which was a very human thing for a vampire to do, she started again: ''…who? Who did this?'', as her eyes, however involuntarily landed on her dead brother. _

''_Maria…'', Edward hissed bitterly, not bothering to hide the hatred that leaked out with that single word._

_Peter's head snapped up at the same time Char gasped. He looked at the copper-haired Cullen boy, his eyes narrowed._

_Suddenly, the mind-reading cold-one's eyes widened: ''Peter, no! You'll get yourself killed!'', but it was too late for as soon as Edward uttered his name out loud, Peter jumped up and ran off in vampire-warp speed, trailing the still lingering scent of the Mexican warlord as Charlotte screamed after her mate's fast retreating form._

* * *

**A/N: Hmm…m'kay…I think I really like the way this chapter turned out…Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the story so far and I would be over the moon if you would let me know what you think of it…so review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. They and most of the characters I'll be using belong to their respective creators.**

**A/N: sorry for the delay guys but my clumsiness caught up with me and I've ended up with a badly sprained wrist that hurts like a mother…and typing with one hand, lemme tell you, is coming to be a serious pain in my ass. But it can't be helped so, yeah…it looks like I'll have to take my time with this and probably the next chapter too if I want to keep on updating this story instead of putting it on a hiatus… (**_**le sigh**_**) …**

* * *

_**La Push, Washington: Quileute Reservation – Present Day**_

* * *

''So you see'', Ephraim began as he looked around at the pack members gathered around the bonfire, taking in their wide eyes and shocked faces as he wrapped up the story of events long since past.

''…It was the death of Carlisle's _son_ that helped us put our differences aside'', he continued before directing his gaze onto his great-grandson: ''…I understood what he was going through…I empathized with him, with _them_, you could say…''

Jacob's eyebrows furrowed as he struggled internally to work through the load of information his grandfather – as he liked to refer to him – had dumped on him and the rest of the pack.

''When you say empathized…'', Sam Uley started uncertainly.

Ephraim sighed as his tired eyes sought out his second-in-command: ''I mean that I – as a father – understood what it was like to lose a child…biological or not…or as it was in my case – to almost lose one. So, I swore to myself that I would do whatever it took to help him and his family find the vampire responsible for their loss, their grief since I didn't think the silly little treaty we signed to allow them to live among the pale-faces of Forks was a 'thank you' big enough for fighting off their attackers, which they didn't have to do since they were so badly outnumbered. They could have simply ran...but they didn't. They stayed, they fought and it cost them the life of one of their own: a brother, a son...''

The pack was quiet. No one said a word.

''As it was, I offered them _MY_ help…'', Chief Black continued, standing up as if he expected the pack, or worse yet – Jacob – to argue the decision he had made years ago, ''…because I knew this…_Maria_…might come back to Forks one day…which she has done several times over the years, if only to spy on both us and the Cullen's, _but that still _poses a serious threat to our tribe's people. SHE HAS TO DIE. I _cannot_ and _will not_ risk her bringing another new-born minion army onto our lands…so either join me or stay out of it all together!'', he finished with a growl as he looked at every and each wolf.

Sam nodded his head: ''I agree'', and slowly the rest of the pack conceded too – some verbally, some directing a simple nod or a smile at their Alpha as a sign of their agreement.

Ephraim sighed; feeling like a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders now that the pack knew the real story and just what exactly was at stake if they did nothing before looking at Jake who had remained almost suspiciously quiet. The Alpha of the La Push wolf-pack raised an eyebrow in silent question – ''well? Don't you have anything to say, Jacob?''

The young boy raised his eyes from the ground he'd been silently staring at and met his grandfather's stern gaze: ''I agree, grandpa…''

Chief Black's face mellowed out as the anger and slight annoyance left his features, surprise being the only visible emotion in the older man's eyes.

''Excuse me?'', he asked, his voice laden thickly with the disbelief he felt.

Jacob rolled his eyes: ''I said I agree with you…'', the young wolf repeated, his voice coming off strong and sure. ''She needs to die and so she will. Now…'', here he stopped to gather his thoughts: ''…can you tell me – us – what Carlisle wanted when he called earlier?'', Jake inquired curiously as he only heard the end of the conversation between his grandfather and the vampire doctor before the argument over the call in general had ensued.

Ephraim considered his grandson's request before conceding with a deep sigh: ''very well…'', he started as he returned to his seat, ''…apparently, Carlisle has gotten word of a rumor that Maria's been hiding in New Orleans. But then, one of his other sources told him that that wasn't true and that she was spotted in Germany not a week ago so…they've split up into two groups in order to corner her. The mind reader – Edward – his mate Alice and the other remaining brother – Emmett – left for the European location about four days ago and the other three are – as we speak, in fact – sweeping the French Quarter for any trace of that despicable _woman_.''

The Alpha sighed in slight irritation before continuing: ''…Carlisle called to tell me that Emmett had finally called him back, saying that they've actually managed to corner the one who had started the rumor in the first place. It turned out to be a young female vampire who had been created to fight in the Southern Vampire Wars back in the 1860's. Now, since she was alone and there were three of them, even if less experienced in the art of fighting than her, they've managed to successfully intimidate her into telling them the truth where Maria is concerned. The female told them that – and I quote: _the whore_ – who had apparently forced her to start the rumor, is actually neither in Europe nor in New Orleans…'', Ephraim stopped his story as a couple of the younger members snickered at the nasty nickname the vampire warlord has been given.

Leah Clearwater scowled at the two miscreants: Paul and her own younger brother – Seth, for their childish behavior before directing her gaze at the pack's leader and asking: ''…so, if she isn't in Germany or New Orleans, then where in the hell is she?''

Chief Ephraim Black smiled at the young woman: ''Texas.''

''Texas..?'', asked Sam, his voice giving away his surprise and slight disbelief.

Ephraim nodded his head in confirmation: ''yes. Apparently, there is something there that Maria wants and she had…well, I guess you could say _pressured_ the female vampire the first group met in Germany into joining her, as she was in the middle of packing her things when Edward, Alice and Emmett caught up to her. Now, since she had no intentions on actually joining Maria and when the Cullen kids offered to assist her in getting out of the country safely, she was more than happy to tell them all she knew…which, as you can see, wasn't much but that's beside the point since we now at the very least have Maria's location…''

''But how do they know that that is where she'll really be?'', asked Jared, ''…I mean, if she can manipulate people and other vampires left and right into carrying out her orders, then who is to say that she didn't scare that leech in Germany into lying? For all we know, she could actually be in Australia…chasing around Skippy the kangaroo or something…''

Everyone laughed at this and even Ephraim himself chuckled before answering: ''…well, Jared, it seems like you are forgetting that Edward Cullen has the gift of telepathy – he read the girl's mind…''

''Oh…'', the young boy muttered before grinning sheepishly, ''…forgot about that…''

Ephraim smiled at him: ''never-the-less, you did make a good point. Even if Edward Cullen pulled Maria's location from the girls mind, there is no way to know if she actually will be there or if it was another attempt of hers to cover her tracks.''

Sam nodded his head, obviously agreeing with his Alpha on this.

''However'', Chief Black continued, ''…it is a lead and we cannot let our doubts discourage us from checking it out…so, since it's going to take a couple more days for Alice, Emmett and Edward to get back to the States and Carlisle's flight to Seattle has been unfortunately delayed due to bad weather, he's asked _me_ to check if there is any truth to Maria being in Texas…''

''…because he doesn't want to risk the chance of Maria getting away if she happens to find out her…_contact_...had rated her out'', Leah surmised.

''Correct'', said Ephraim with a little smile for the young woman in question as Jacob once again met his gaze: ''like I've said earlier – I'm in.''

The Alpha of the pack nodded before directing his gaze onto his second-in-command: ''Sam, I need you to stay here in La Push.'' He then turned towards some of the younger members of the pack: ''Quil, Jared, Brady and Embry – you're staying too.''

The aforementioned young men however, weren't at all happy to hear they were going to miss out on all of the action and as Ephraim noticed an argument was about to break out, he raised his voice so that he could be heard over the young ones protests: ''…someone has to protect our people and I am trusting you with this task. Sam is my second-in-command and you _will_ obey him in my absence! Am I being clear?''

The youngsters quieted down at their Alpha's command, not speaking, only nodding their heads in acquiescence.

''Good'', he nodded back at them, if somewhat curtly: ''…start patrolling now. ''

As the four young wolves, led by Sam Uley left to start their usual evening patrols, Ephraim turned towards the remaining wolves: ''Leah, Jacob, Seth, Paul – we're leaving soon so go pack…and make sure you pack light.'' Then he turned on his heel and headed towards his house, swiftly followed by his great-grandson.

Leah and Paul exchanged weary glances as Seth, the youngest of all of them grinned and ran off to pack too, shouting: ''Texas, here we come!''

* * *

_**Houston, Texas: The Old City Cemetery – 48 Hours Earlier**_

* * *

''Darn it!'', Bart Hogan cursed as he, startled by the sudden hoot of an owl dropped his flashlight. Kneeling down to retrieve it, the old man who had volunteered – out of sheer boredom – to be the new night guard at the old cemetery that has been abandoned for as long as he could remember after a series of reported cases of vandalism, grumbled irritably under his breath: ''I am way too old for this…why in the hell did I say I could do this…''

Shaking his head, he wrapped his hand around the cool metal of the flashlight and straightened out, gently brushing it clean of the dirt that clung to it.

He gasped and clutched his chest in fright not a second later as a loud almost screech-like noise from off to his left made him freeze in his tracks. The old man's heartbeat picked up in speed as he slowly turned towards the sound, directing the beam of light his trusty flashlight provided him with onto the oldest part of the cemetery as that was the direction the noise seemed to originate from.

The thin beam of light illuminated a couple of time and weather battered gravestones and one of the many family crypts from way back in the day, although it was entirely too dark for Bart to make out the name of the people laid to rest there that was carved skilfully just above the rusty iron gate of the vine covered stone structure.

He jumped a little at the sound of a twig snapping somewhere not too far off and as he looked around the dark cemetery his imagination kicked into overdrive and Bart could swear up and down he saw someone move in the shadows of the night.

''Who's there?'', he called out, his voice wavering, only to be met with a hoot of the owl that had startled him so in the first place.

''Figures…'', the old man muttered under his breath as he rolled his eyes. Sighing, he turned to head back to his usual post when a light so bright it nearly blinded him illuminated the long ago abandoned cemetery.

''Oh, God! What is happening here!'', Bart shouted as he hastily covered his eyes with his arm.

The silence of the night was disrupted just as suddenly by incomprehensible whispers that followed the bright light.

This frightened the old guard even further and he – his chest heaving with the effort to remain as calm as possible – tried to back away from it. However, in his haste, he tripped over one of the decrepit gravestones and fell, his head connecting painfully with the neighboring granite tombstone.

As Bart Hogan fell into unconsciousness, the light went out and the whispers stopped just as abruptly as they'd started...

* * *

**A/N: This chapter might not be much but I already have most of the next chapter typed out so I will be posting it very soon…think 2-3 days kinda soon. Until then though, review please…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. They and most of the characters I'll be using belong to their respective creators.**

**A/N: Um, okay…so this chapter took a couple of days longer to finish off than I initially anticipated it would so I am sorry about that but…here it is and I hope you like it.**

* * *

_**San Antonio, Texas: Present Day**_

* * *

The full moon was high in the night sky by the time the La Push shifters, led by Chief Ephraim Black reached the State of Texas.

For a full day they have traveled non-stop, until that is, they've reached the outskirts of San Antonio where the scent of vampires was strong.

Ephraim looked up at the clear night sky, his russet fur rustling in the gentle breeze as he concentrated and took in a deep breath, trying to single out the one scent that would either confirm or deny both his and Carlisle's suspicions.

Not a minute later he muttered: _**''jackpot!''**_, as he locked onto the scent that had clung to the recesses of his mind like some sort of a parasite ever since that horrific day of early spring of 1937.

The other four wolfs' heads immediately snapped towards their leader.

''Grandpa?'', Jacob uttered, ''…you found it?''

Chief Black nodded in confirmation: ''yes. Come, I want you all to memorize this scent.''

The four youngsters did as asked, one by one approaching their Chief and Alpha to be introduced to the scent Paul – who had been the first one of them to…well, take a whiff – crudely named '_Eau de sparkly skank'_, earning gasping laughs from the other three wolves.

Ephraim scowled at his unashamed use of foul language in front of Seth who, according to law, is still very much a minor - albeit he himself found it hard to contain the laughter that was just on the surface. However, he managed to rein himself in as his massive body began trembling and he shifted back into his human form with practiced ease.

Sparing a quick glance at the young wolves who – bar Leah – were messing around not too far from where he now stood as a human, Ephraim took off the small backpack containing a change of clothes and a few other small necessities off of his back. Once he had it unzipped, he stuck his hand in and searched for the cell phone he'd taken with him so he could keep Carlisle informed.

Scrolling down his contacts list, he stopped when he reached the one he was looking for while the three out of four younger shifters yelped and growled lightheartedly at each other as they continued to play around. Hitting send, the Alpha waited and listened patiently as it rang a few times before his call was answered.

''Ephraim…'', greeted Carlisle, ''…how may I help you?''

''Carlisle'', Chief Black started, ''…I wanted to tell you that I have just arrived at San Antonio.''

It was silent for a second and then the good doctor asked: ''well? Is it true? Is she there?''

Ephraim sighed. ''Yes my friend. It is true. Maria is here…or at least she was…very, very recently.''

''I see…'', the leader of the Cullen Coven muttered, ''…what are you going to do now?''

''I will follow the scent, of course… don't worry, I'll let you know what she is up to as soon as I find out where it is that she's headed.''

Carlisle sighed deeply and Ephraim could almost see his friend pinching the bridge of his nose, a clear sign that the kind vampire was having trouble remaining calm.

''Alright just…be careful Ephraim.''

''You know I will. Besides, I am not alone in this. I will be just fine.''

''Well then… I'd better go for it looks like I should change our flight for one headed to Texas instead…''

Ephraim smiled at this: ''I'll see you soon then.''

''Of course. Good luck, friend…'', Carlisle uttered quietly before the call was terminated.

The Alpha placed the cell phone back inside of his backpack then returned to his wolf form.

''_**Come on kids''**_, he started as he slowly trotted over to the still playing youngsters, _**''we've got ourselves a vampire to find…''**_

* * *

_**Houston, Texas: The Old City Cemetery – Early Morning**_

* * *

''What would she possibly want here..?'', Leah grumbled bitterly as she quickly shimmied into a simple, pastel-yellow sun-dress, eyeing the weather and time beaten brick arch that was the main and only entrance point into the old cemetery grounds with clear distaste.

''How about we find out?'', responded Paul, a cocky smirk making its way onto his face as he quickly pulled a black muscle-shirt over his head.

Leah scoffed, just barely resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the ever-present sensation of annoyance residing deep within her the slightly younger wolf managed to stir even further with his brash-y macho bullshit.

''Sure, sure. Why don't you go on in first…that way, if something were to jump out at us it would get your womanizing ass first…'', she shot back, her tone – to all extents and purposes – nonchalant.

''Ouch…'', Paul muttered, his voice full of mock-hurt as his smirk grew even bigger: ''…that hurt, Lee-Lee…''

''Enough, you two…'', Ephraim scolded them lightheartedly, fastening his jean cut-offs as he turned towards the two other wolves who were trying desperately to smother down their chuckles: ''…Jacob, Seth – are you two ready?''

''Sure Grandpa…'', Jake answered, quickly regaining his composure and tying his shoe laces with speed that only a supernatural being could be capable of.

Ephraim shook his head slightly before – his eyebrow cocked – he focused his gaze onto Seth.

''Ready when you are, Chief'', he answered his Alpha's silent question, a goofy little smile on his young face.

Chief Black grinned widely at the young pup's enthusiasm: ''…all right then'', he started, ''if everyone's ready…'', he glanced towards the youngsters one last time, his gaze bouncing from Paul to Leah in particular, who were still glaring at each other: Paul playfully – Leah…not so much, ''…let's go.''

Eyeing the not-so-stable looking coral-colored brick arch speculatively, Ephraim sighed and pushed the rusty, iron-wrought gates open as he mumbled something incoherent under his breath.

''What did you say?'', Jake asked curiously as he struggled to catch up with his great-grandfather and Alpha who seemed to be in an almost trance as he strolled through the dilapidated graveyard while following the vicious female vampires scent.

''Huh?'', Ephraim responded distractedly, ''…oh. Nothing, nothing…''

Jacob frowned: ''Grandpa…what are you not telling us?''

Ephraim stopped in his tracks and slowly his shoulders sagged and he sighed heavily: ''it can't possibly mean anything good if Maria's been here…''

''Why?'', asked Seth, curiosity evident in his wide brown orbs.

''Because…'', Chief Black began as he raked his fingers through his hair in agitation. He lowered his gaze to the ground, staring intently at the browning grass blades before he turned on his heel and started walking again, seemingly knowing where he was going as he – as if having had been here before now – navigated his way through the long ago neglected graveyard.

''Grandpa?'', Jacob inquired again, ''…where are we going? That leech's scent veered off to the left a good 20 yards back…''

''Doesn't matter…'', Ephraim mumbled quietly, ''now that I think about it, if Maria's been here…and she clearly has…then there's only one reason why…so it doesn't really matter if we follow her scent or not…'', the Alpha continued as his pace increased in speed.

''Chief…'', Leah started only to cut herself off short when the La Push pack's leader came to a sudden halt, making his grandson – who was right behind him – run into his back with a muffled oomph as he exclaimed: ''we're here…''

''What do you mean 'we're here?' '', Jacob asked hotly, his temper rising with each question his grandfather and Chief failed to answer.

Ephraim simply nodded his head down towards the big granite tombstone resting not three feet from where they now stood.

Jacob frowned deeply as he read the inscription carved skilfully into the large piece of stone.

''What the…'', started Paul, his face clouding with disbelief as it finally dawned on him, ''…this is why she's in Houston?''

''I don't understand…'', Leah began softly as she exchanged weary, confused glances with her younger sibling before casting her gaze towards the moss-covered headstone: ''…what do these…_Whitlocks_…wait a second!'', she exclaimed suddenly, her eyes narrowing in suspicion as she turned to her Alpha for a confirmation.

Ephraim, however, remained almost stubbornly silent.

''Why, otherwise, would that _leech_…'', Leah ground out, the last word coming out as a growl, her ire continuing to rise as she slowly approached the time battered tombstone. Kneeling down, she ran her hand down its surface, trying to clear the moss off as much as possible so she could better see the inscription.

''Unbelievable!'', she cried out in outrage as she quickly stood back up, a menacing glare fixed on Ephraim: ''…how come you didn't tell us about this?''

The Alpha sighed heavily, his eyes closing as the young she-wolf simply continued with her angry rant: ''how come you didn't tell us that you and those…those bunny-munching blood-suckers _buried_…'', her rant ceased just as fast as it had started when suddenly, she felt something cold grab her ankle and pull. The young woman had but a second to look down at her limb as she fought to maintain her balance.

However, when her eyes landed on the pale, dirty hand wrapped firmly around her flesh – seemingly sticking out from beneath the dirt – her eyes widened in horror and all she could do was scream at the top of her lungs…

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think of this chapter please. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. They and most of the character I'll be using belong to their respective creators. **

**A/N: From time to time, I will be adding the name of a song I listened to while writing a particular chapter or scene. This won't be an every chapter kinda thing but it will happen now and again…Just to be clear, my choice of songs are not about the lyrics. In fact, it has more to do with the sound, the mood it sets or a particular emotion behind it. I'll insert the name of the song and the singer in brackets just before the scene its meant for so give it a go if you're interested and if not – just ignore it…**

* * *

_**Jasper – 1937**_

* * *

_Hunger. Power. Lust. _

He stiffened mid-blow, his fist bare inches away from one of the two new-born males that dared go after his already traumatized 'twin' as the three so very familiar emotions registered.

''No, it can't be…'', he murmured under his breath, his empathic hold on the much younger vampires loosening as his mind – however reluctantly – filled up with the memories of years ago when he was still under HER thumb.

His eyes wide with comprehension and sudden fear he looked at his sister. Her face was twisted with fear too and she was screaming, pointing at something behind him yet he couldn't hear her as for the very first time in a very long time his usually exceptionally sharp supernatural senses failed him.

_Hunger. Power. Lust._

His skin crawled as the overbearing emotions neared, getting stronger in their intensity. He slowly turned around and there she was…

_Hunger. Possessiveness. Lust. _

Her eyes roamed up and down his figure greedily, her unstable – always so volatile – emotions churning faster and faster, making him dizzy.

_Lust. _

''Hello, Major…'', she purred, her lips curling up with a seductive smirk.

_More Lust…_

''I've missed you, lover.''

Involuntarily, the breath he'd been holding escaped him and no matter how hard he tried, he simply couldn't draw in another for his lungs stubbornly refused to take in the oxygen he didn't need yet craved with a desperation that was impossible to describe.

''Maria…'', he whispered, still unable to believe that the one who had taken away his human life and family, the monster who had ruined him so utterly and completely it'd taken years – decades – for him to recover enough to have _a semblance of an existence_, was actually here.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously: ''…you left me, Jasper. No one leaves me…'', she bit out angrily through gritted teeth. ''Especially not you. You are mine!''

A movement from behind him caught her attention and her eyes immediately latched onto the young blond girl he stood in front of.

_Anger. Jealousy. Possessiveness. _

She hissed at Rose, her pearly-white teeth barred to intimidate the younger female.

Jasper – snapping out of shock and fear induced daze – drew in a sharp breath and turned to look at his adopted sister over his shoulder.

_Jealousy. Rage…Insanity._

He froze, his eyes on Rose: ''…run'', he uttered softly just before a sharp, white-hot pain shot through his entire being.

_Rage. Insanity._

''If I can't have you, mi amor, then no one will.''

_Insanity then…_nothing but darkness. There were no more sounds, no more volatile emotions. Just darkness – total and absolute.

* * *

**[Fifteen Minutes by Robbie Nevil]**

Darkness…it's much like a bottomless abyss – all-encompassing and cold and cruel. Once in its iron grasp, there's no escaping; no relief…only death which, unlike when faced with the first time around had set some of us on the path of immortality – or something akin to that – sinks its talons in and then…then there's nothing. One simply ceases to exist.

Or so he'd always thought for when he'd died that long ago night in Texas as a young Confederate soldier only to be reborn as a creature of the night, all he could hear were the screeches and screams of other unfortunate souls who, like him, had been chosen to join the ranks of the undead.

_Not this time. _

The second he felt the excruciating wave of pain spread through him, he thought his cursed time as a bloodthirsty monster had finally come to an end…and briefly, he was glad…even if it was to end at the hands of Maria – devil reincarnate.

The thick suffocating darkness enveloped him, pulling him under like an ocean's tide on a stormy day as her words – the last he'll ever hear, he realized – rang loud and clear like a bell: ''…if I can't have you, mi amor, then no one will…''

''_If I can't have you, mi amor, then no one will…''_

''_If I can't have you, mi amor, then no one will!''_

His eyes snapped open, that one last sentence she uttered almost lovingly still ringing in his ears – taunting him mercilessly as the light that greeted him nearly blinded him. He quickly raised a hand in front of his face, covering his golden supernaturally enhanced orbs from the harsh glare of the daylight. Once his eyesight adjusted, he lowered his arm.

Grey. All he could see was the huge expanse of grey sky. He frowned in confusion and slowly stood up, groaning and closing his eyes when his neck throbbed fiercely. He rubbed the back of it in hope of making the pain and the sudden nausea that accompanied it as he rose to his feet much too fast to go away.

Breathing deeply, he opened his eyes and looked around, his confusion only continuing to mount as he turned in a slow circle, taking in his surroundings: he found himself standing in a middle of a clearing – grossly overgrown with weeds and wildflowers that were half-way wilted – enclosed by dark, almost sinister-looking woods.

''Where in the hell am I?'', he murmured quietly, ''…didn't I die..? Didn't Maria just…'', he trailed off and once again looked around. ''I don't understand'', he whispered, his thoughts whirling frantically as he tried to make sense of what has happened.

''I breathe, I hurt…'', he surmised out loud, ''…then maybe…maybe I am alive. But what is this place, where is my family?'', he bit his lower lip anxiously as his eyes continued to scan the place he was sure he'd never seen or been to before.

''Rose!'', he called out for the beautiful vampire he truly thought of as his twin, ''…Rosie, where are you!''

All he received in answer was the echo of his own voice.

''Carlisle! Emmett!''

When the other two didn't answer his calls either, he could feel the fear setting in – burrowing deep into his bones, his instincts screaming at him that something wasn't right: ''ROSE!''

As before, she didn't answer – no one did and he, overtaken by panic, fell to his knees.

''Rose…'', he uttered softly extending his empathic gift as far as he could, searching for his family, anyone…but no matter how hard he tried, he was unsuccessful. There was no one out there; he was alone – completely and utterly alone.

''No…'', he whispered brokenly, his chest heaving painfully his shoulders trembling with barely restrained emotions, ''…no, they must be here somewhere…''

''Carlisle!'', he called out again only to be met with the same eerie silence as before. ''Edward! Brother, where are you!''

''Answer me!'', he screamed at the top of his lungs, his voice breaking off at the end as a sob escaped him when the fear and the sheer panic clawing at his insides overwhelmed him.

''Edward…'', he murmured, his body shaking as he openly dry-sobbed for the family he couldn't find, emotions pouring out via his gift like a tidal wave. He wanted to call out again, to try once more – just one more time – even if he knew it was useless, that no one would hear or answer him…but he found himself unable to as his throat constricted at the last second so he did the next best thing; calling out for his telepathic brother in his mind as loud as he could: ''EDWARD!''

* * *

_**Forks, Washington – 1937**_

* * *

**[One Last Wish – Piano – by James Horner]**

Edward stared straight ahead as his fingers danced ever-so-gently across the piano keys – playing the same sad, haunting melody over and over again – most likely driving everyone else in the house insane.

But he didn't care. He couldn't…for if he let himself care – about or for anything – then it would only make the events of two days past that much more real.

He just couldn't face the truth. He couldn't face the fact that his brother was no more… He breathed in shakily, his fingers continuing to ghost over the keys.

''_Edward!''_

The music stopped abruptly and he jumped up off the stool, the sudden movement making it rock before it tipped over onto its side with a loud bang as the telepathic young man ran towards the front door at vampire-warp speed, skidding to a stop just before he ended up knocking it down in his haste.

His mind reeling, he gazed out the nearest window – his eyes scanning the driveway and the surrounding woods with a crushing desperation for the owner of the voice he would recognize anywhere.

''Edward?'', Esme asked quietly, having stepped into the room at the sudden loud noises.

He shook his head, his shoulders drooping: ''I…I thought I heard him…'' Esme gasped, her hand coming up to cover her mouth.

''…I could have sworn I heard…'', he trailed off brokenly, a sob escaping him.

Esme blinked back the tears that would never fall as she hastily walked over to her son, gently laying a hand on his shoulder: ''…oh, Edward…''

* * *

_**Jasper – 1937**_

* * *

A week. For a week now he wandered the dense, dark woods – thirsty, lonely…scared.

He wanted to call out for his family, yet he didn't for he knew he'd only end up screaming himself hoarse again and to no avail; there was no one here – animal, human or vampire – he was alone.

Sighing, he looked down at the crystal clear water of the stream he'd stumbled upon a couple of hours prior longingly, wishing he could drink from it – to assuage his thirst, to extinguish the raging fire in his throat...

''_If only…''_, he thought bitterly. _''If only I were human, if only-''_, a sharp snap of a twig nearby stopped his internal broody contemplation.

He veered around and towards the direction the sound came from, his eyes scanning the area intently.

''Who's there?'', he asked, curiosity winning over.

Silence.

His eyes narrowed – he was sure he didn't imagine that sound so he extended his empathic gift, hopping to have more luck that way.

…and there it was…

_Curiosity. Disbelief. Glee._

''I know you're there. Come out!''

Silence then…a rustle of dry leaves, soft footsteps – a figure emerged from the deep shadows provided by the countless trees.

His eyes widened in surprise, his mind reeling: ''…William?''

''Hello, Major'', the newcomer smirked, ''…long time no see.''

All Jasper could do was gape at him. ''But…you're dead'', he whispered.

''Yes, thanks to you. Don't worry, I'll pay you back in kind'', the other vampire snarled.

He shook his head, muttering: ''I must be going crazy…'', under his breath.

William frowned. ''What are you blathering on about?''

''You're dead…'', he whispered.

''Yeah well…so are you!'', the other man shot back – Jasper looked at him as if he'd lost his mind.

Suddenly, William's eyes widened with realization, a gleeful sparkle entering his eyes: ''wait! You mean you didn't know..?''

Silence.

The red-eyed vampire clapped his hands: ''oh, but this is rich!'', and then he burst out laughing, his voice echoing obnoxiously.

Jasper growled impatiently.

''Alright, alright…'', William grumbled once he reined himself in, ''…let me enlighten you…''

''Oh, please do'', Jasper griped back sarcastically. However, the other vampire chose to ignore him as he simply continued: ''…you are dead – as am I, obviously…and this'', he said gesturing at the surrounding woods, ''…is my playground! So welcome to your new home, Major. Welcome to Purgatory, where I am God!''


End file.
